Goodbye Then
by MoodMaker
Summary: Masih tentang topik terhangat. Semua terlibat tapi hanya beberapa nama yang muncul. EXO FANFIC. Happy reading dan saya masih baru di fandom ini


Kris POV

_Meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan, dua kata yang menyedihkan dan merupakan sebuah pilihan yang cukup sulit. Ya, dua kata itulah yang berkecamuk di pikiranku. Bagaimana tidak, aku harus meninggalkan sebuah keluarga baruku. Ya keluarga baru. _

_Keluarga yang sudah beberapa tahun terakhir ini bersama ku. Meninggalkan mereka? Itu merupakan sebuah pilihan berat. Ditinggalkan? Ya, ini juga merupakan pilihan. Mengapa? Karena dengan aku meninggalkan keluarga baruku maka bukan tidak mungkin aku akan ditinggalkan oleh para penggemar ku. Penggemar? Ya memang sebagian mendukungku untuk tetap bertahan, akan tetapi sebagian senang dengan kepergian ku. Haaah… Manakah yang merupakan jalan terbaik untukku?_

END OF POV

"Hoy, apakah melamun sekarang sudah menjadi kebiasaan barumu?" tegur Xiumin yang kemudian ikut bergabung duduk bersama Kris.

"Ah hehehe, tidak tidak. Melamun _it's not my style_" sahut Kris sambil tertawa hambar.

Dan kemudian keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing – masing hingga Xiumin memecah keheningan.

"Apakah keputusanmu sudah bulat? Kau yakin?" tanya Xiumin hampir tak terdengar.

"Hmm…" hanya jawaban pendek yang meluncur dari mulut Kris sambil menganggukkan kepalanya ringan.

"Kau tau, aku bahkan tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana kami disini tanpa _leader_ sepertimu. Ya kau tau, aku memang yang paling tua, tapi aku tidak se-keren dirimu hehe" ucapnya sambil tertawa. Ya paling tidak Xiumin berusaha melumerkan suasana yang 'sedikit' tegang. Walaupun ia tau candaannya tidak akan berpengaruh sedikit pun.

"Aku yakin kalian pasti bisa tanpa kehadiranku" jawab Kris pelan.

'_Aku tau kalian semua pasti mampu tanpa kehadiranku'_ Kris membatin. Ia tau pasti keputusannya ini akan mendapat tentangan dari berbagai pihak, tidak hanya dari fans dari para member juga. Ia tau ini merupakan keputusan terberat yang pernah ia lakukan selama hidupnya. Konsekuensinya, ia tahu benar apa yang akan terjadi ketika ia mengumumkan keputusannya ke publik.

Hanya saja ia sudah lelah. Ya, ia menyerah dalam 'peperangan' ini. Ia hanya mampu berharap bahwa 'keluarganya' yang tersisa masih sanggup dan memiliki kekuatan dalam menjalani 'peperangan' besar ini. Ia juga masih manusia, bukanlah sebuah robot.

Menyesal? Tidak sama sekali. Ia tidak pernah menyesal atas keputusannya terjun ke dunia _entertainment_ ini. Bagaimana bisa ia menyesal ketika ia sudah dipertemukan dengan sebuah keluarga yang sungguh sangat menyayangi dirinya. Apapun keadaan yang terjadi mereka selalu mendukung dan memberikan semangat pada dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyesal dengan semua alasan ini. Hanya saja ini sudah terlalu berat, ini sudah melewati ambang batasnya. Ia kalah dalam peperangan ini.

Angin musim dingin yang berhembus tak membuat keduanya bergeming dari tempat. Xiumin yang masih kukuh dengan posisi duduknya sambil memeluk lutut dan Kris yang duduk bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya.

Xiumin POV

_Ya dunia ini memang berat. Memang tidak begitu terlihat pada awalnya, namun ketika kau sudah menjalaninya maka kau akan tau betapa beratnya dunia ini. Hanya saja tidak bisakah kau bertahan untuk kami semua._

_Tidak bisakah kami semua menjadi alasan untukmu bertahan disini?_

_Aku tau ini sangat – sangatlah berat untukmu. Aku tau pasti bagaimana perasaanmu._

_Semoga saja keputusan ini dapat memberikan mu kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan disini._

_Semoga._

END OF POV

Mereka berdua membatin satu sama lain, mengutarakan perasaan masing – masing yang tidak mampu tersampaikan melalui kata – kata.

"Ah~ _hyung_! Mari masuk, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kedinginan disini" ucap Kris memecah keheningan sambil tersenyum dan menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Xiumin berdiri dan merangkulnya sambil masuk ke dalam dorm bersama.

Sementara itu Xiumin hanya bisa tersenyum getir sambil menerima uluran tangan Kris dan membiarkannya ia merangkulnya. Yah, paling tidak ini merupakan saat – saat yang harus dinikmati sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat ini. Meninggalkan para member yang lain.

.

.

.

"Hey, apakah menurutmu Kris menjadi lebih diam dan sering melamun akhir – akhir ini?" tanya Luhan kepada member yang kebetulan sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah _dorm_.

"Hmm… Kemarin sore aku menemukannya melamun di teras balkon" ujar Xiumin.

"Pasti ini semua berat untuknya" sahut Chen.

Dan dibalas dengan anggukan semua member.

"Aku bahkan tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana keadaan kami para member _chinese_ tanpa seorang _leader_" ujar Tao kemudian.

Ucapan Tao tersebut memang benar adanya. Bagaimana keadaan mereka selanjutnya tanpa kehadiran seorang _leader_ . Leader yang memiliki _image _ seseorang yang _cool_ namun dengan tingkah yang bahkan tidak keren sama sekali. Bagaimana kelanjutan karir mereka, bagaimana kelanjutan karir _leader_ mereka. Oh, bahkan mereka sendiri tak berani membayangkannya. Aktivitas yang biasa mereka jalani dengan kehadiran 12 orang sebentar lagi menjadi 11 orang.

Sudah terlalu banyak kenangan yang mereka jalani bersama, baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka. Terlihat wajah para member agak tertekan dengan pilihannya namun apa boleh buat, itu pilihannya. _Leader _ mereka memiliki hak untuk menentukkan nasibnya ke depan, yang pasti akan mereka lakukan akan mendukungnya dan tetap menjadi sahabat, teman, keluarga dan 'rumah' bagi _leader_ mereka itu.

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara isakan dari salah satu member.

"A-aku membencinya" Tao yang sudah terisak berbicara pelan kepada member yang lain.

Suho yang tepat berada di sebelahnya langsung memeluknya erat, "Ya, aku juga membencinya. Aku marah padanya. Tapi yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah menerima keputusannya, kita harus tetap mendukungnya" ucapnya pelan.

Tao yang mendengar jawaban itu perlahan mulai tenang, akan tetapi keadaan disekitar mereka masih belum berubah. Masih dilingkupi dengan keadaan yang sedih.

"Apakah dia sudah mengurus semuanya?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru membuka suara.

"Sepertinya sudah, aku bahkan sudah melihatnya mulai merapikan barang – barangnya dari kamarnya" sahut Lay kemudian.

"Sepertinya dia memang sudah menyiapkan ini dari jauh – jauh hari" ucap Kai menanggapi.

"Aku khawatir dengan keadaannya. Apakah dia akan baik – baik saja tanpa kita, apakah dia akan tetap memiliki fans, apakah dia akan tetap menjadi Kris yang kita kenal" Suho terlihat berbicara sendiri.

"Dia pasti akan baik – baik saja" ucap Luhan berusaha tersenyum.

Ya, kemelut yang mereka hadapi bukan lah hal mudah. Mereka baru saja bersinar, dan pada saat mereka sedang berusaha menuju puncak, datanglah badai yang mulai menyerang mereka. Dimulai dari kesibukan yang luar biasa hingga kekurangan waktu istirahat, member yang cidera pada saat latihan maupun pada saat _perform_, belum lagi masalah kesehatan, dan yang terparah mereka akan kehilangan salah satu dari member mereka _leader_ mereka. Kris.

.

.

.

_Oppa tetap semangat! Kami akan mendukungmu! #WeAreOne_

_Don't leave your member! We're know you're strong #KeepStrongKris_

Dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya. Dukungan dari para fans yang tak henti – hentinya mendukungnya dan memberikan energi positif.

Namun keputusan tetaplah keputusan dan itu semua sudah diputuskan. Bahkan ia (Kris) sudah sangat membulatkan tekadnya. Ia akan meninggalkan semua usaha dan pencapaiannya yang sudah ia raih.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_. Kau harus berjanji tetap menjadi dirimu apapun yang terjadi" ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan pelukan perpisahan kepada Kris.

"Tenang saja, aku akan tetap menjadi _Galaxy_ _hyung_ seperti biasa" ucapnya sambil membalas pelukan Chanyeol sambil memberikan _gummy smile_-nya.

"Kris _hyung_, semoga kau menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik lagi. Jangan lupakan kami" D.O ikut memberikan pelukan.

"Hmm. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian dan semuanya"

"Semoga kau menjadi lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi"

"Ingat! _We are one_!"

"_We are EXO! We are ONE Forever!_"

"Aku akan merindukanmu _hyung_"

Dan begitulah semua member memberikan pelukan perpisahan kepada sang _leader_ sambil memberikan pesan perpisahan untuknya.

Terlihat semua member berusaha menahan air mata mereka, namun mereka berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaik mereka sebelum benar – benar berpisah dengan _leader_ mereka. _Leader_ yang telah memberikan mereka kebahagiaan, canda, tawa dan kenangan berharga lainnya.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan _big hug_ dari semua member bersamaan?" tanya Kris.

Dan tanpa berbicara seluruh member langsung memeluknya tanpa berbicara. Tangis yang sudah berusaha ditahan akhirnya keluar juga. Tak mampu ditahan lebih lama. Bahkan sang _leader_ yang terlihat kuat akhirnya menangis juga. Tangisan luapan kesedihan, bahkan sang _leader _ sebenarnya juga takut. Takut bagaimana ia akan menghadapi kehidupannya ke depan tanpa adanya para member lainnya di sampingnya. Tanpa ada lagi tempat ia bisa mengutarakan segala keluh kesahnya secara leluasa. Namun ia yakin ia pasti mampu, dengan pelukan dari seluruh member yang akan memberikannya kekuatan.

"Hey hey, mengapa kita semua menangis? Bukankah ini awal yang baru untuk ku dan kalian semua? Hahahaha" ujar sang _leader_ berusaha tertawa.

"Ah tidak tidak kami tidak menangis. Kami bahagia karena kau telah menemukan pilihanmu"

"Hmm… Baiklah ini saatnya aku pergi. Aku akan mengingat kalian semua, semua tentang kalian, semuanya. Tidak akan ada yang terlewatkan dan terlupakan" ucap sang _leader_ dengan nada yang mantap dan kemudian memberikan _bow_ sangat dalam yang mungkin akan menjadi _bow_ terakhirnya kepada pada member tersayangnya sebelum gelar _leader_ yang dipegangnya akan 'hilang' dan digantikan oleh member yang lain.

Dan para member pun secara otomatis memberikan _bow_ yang juga sangat dalam sebagai salam perpisahan yang terakhir juga.

"Aku pergi, jaga diri kalian semua. Tetap sehat. Sampai berjumpa lagi" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan para member menuju ruang tunggu pesawat.

"_HYUNG_! JAGA DIRIMU JUGA! TETAP SEHAT! TETAP HUBUNGI KAMI SEMUA!" teriak Sehun.

Dan sang _leader_ hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat jempol kanannya sebagai tanda setuju.

.

.

.

_Kami EXO! WE ARE ONE! Kami merupakan sekumpulan 12 orang lelaki yang keberadaannya tidak akan tergantikan. Kami akan tetap seperti ini. Karena inilah kami._

_WE ARE ONE! WE ARE EXO! EXO SARANGHANDA…_

Author Notes :

Haaah~ sudah lama diriku tidak pernah menulis lagi hahaha maafkan daku *bow 90*

Kemalasan ini selalu mengurungku (?) maafkan aku teman – teman *get kicked*

Sebenarnya menulis ini hanya sekedar luapan hati saja hehehe~ yah, diriku hanya memikirkan bagaimana jika daku yang ada di posisi sang _leader_.

Yah, anggap saja luapan hati seorang fans hehehe~

Oke cukup nge-BACOTNYA. Silahkan review bagi yang berminat XD. Fanfic ini masih sangat jauh dari kata sempurna, sangat sangat sangat jaauuuhhh~

Flame? Boleh

Silent reader? Sudah biasa, jadi silahkan sajaaa~~

Oh iya perlu dicatat diriku bukan exofans dan apalah itu sebutan lainnya daku hanyalah seorang fans multifandom hehehehe *bombed*

Salam MoodMaker


End file.
